


A Most Awesome Injury

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared joins Jensen's a practice match, but doesn't fare too well ... until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Awesome Injury

It was common knowledge that Jared could run. He was active and competitive and loved being out in the fresh air. So Jensen asking if he wanted to join a pick-up game when Jensen's informal soccer team was a player short didn’t seem to be a bad idea. 

That idea was proven not too awful when Jared could at least keep up with constantly running north and south across the field, or when he took advantage of able knees and made quick turns along with the opposing team. Granted, his ball-handling skills were quite like his eight-year-old son’s – basically non-existent – but he utilized his tall body and wide shoulders to physically disrupt most runs towards the net. 

Nearing the end of their hour-long game, Jared dashed across the grass to keep up with an opponent who was easily forcing the ball upfield. When they were near enough to the net, the guy swung at the ball but it didn’t deter Jared. He slid close and kicked at the ball with his own foot just as the opponent made contact. Jared didn’t accomplish more than forcing the ball out of bounds, but he did stop the score and, in celebration, he spun in place and swung his arms into the air. 

Then promptly twisted his ankle and fell on his ass with a shriek. 

Jensen rushed in, standing over Jared and sweeping a hand over his head. “You okay?” he asked, ignoring the panic in his voice. 

Jared pushed his head back into the grass and groaned. “Think maybe soccer should consider pads. And a helmet.” 

With Jared’s playful tone, Jensen chuckled then patted his cheek. “You’ll be fine, huh?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he replied as he rose to his elbows and squinted up at Jensen. “Ankle’s a little tight and my back hurts.” His eyes flicked around Jensen to see other players standing nearby. “And my ego’s a little bruised.” 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head, reaching for Jared’s arm to help him up. “C’mon big boy. You and your ego will survive.” 

When he was upright, Jared sucked in a harsh breath and slightly stumbled on the turned ankle, but immediately shifted the other way to hide it. Jensen swatted a hand at his back with a strained smile. 

“Walk it out, c’mon,” one of Jensen’s teammates joked with a quick nod. 

“A few tears and then he’ll be fine,” Jensen added on with a teasing smile. 

Jared rolled his eyes, shook his head, and began walking as normally as possible, minimizing any limp and heading straight for the sidelines to grab a bottle of water. 

Jensen would never admit to it, but he started the slow round of applause that brought a fresh blush to Jared’s cheeks, then he winked at Jared before dribbling the ball between two able feet and kicking it at Jared. “Two minutes left on the clock.” 

Spinning his foot to stretch the muscles, Jared nodded then kicked the ball right back at Jensen. “That all?” he asked as he jogged back onto the field and past Jensen. 

A second later, Jensen kicked the ball at Jared’s back and smirked when Jared spun around with wide eyes. “This way, rookie.” 

Jared didn’t respond, but he did face the right way and took a hard, rough breath as he glared at Jensen. 

Just 120 seconds later, Jensen’s team shared high fives and pats on the back in victory. One of his teammates soundly slapped Jared on the back and smiled. “Not too bad for Big Foot.” 

“Literally,” another guy laughed as he passed. 

The first guy smiled easily then nodded down at Jared’s ankle. “If you play again, might wanna try a brace. Takes some time to get used to the rolls and turns.” 

Jared tilted his head and gave an odd smile. “Yeah, alright. Thanks.” 

Jensen sidled up to Jared, passing his water bottle over and bumping his shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Ankle, yeah,” Jared replied while turning his foot around to test it. “Ego’s still busted up.” 

“Everyone falls some time.” 

“Not everyone gets mocked for it as an adult. Let alone by their boyfriend.” 

Jensen playfully pouted and tipped his chin up. “Aww, Jay, you that soft?” 

Jared took a long look down Jensen’s body, and Jensen pushed his weight from one foot to the other, pressing a hand into the middle of his light gray v-neck tee, clinging with sweat from the hour-long run across the field. Jensen then raised an eyebrow when Jared tipped his head to the side and dropped his eyes to the polyester double-knit blue Adidas shorts that flared off his hips. Just to taunt Jared for the long, obvious bout of attention, Jensen shifted his knee out, flashing the edge of what he knew was Jared’s obsession: his sculpted thigh.

Jared's long breath forced his chest up and out as he looked at Jensen from beneath hooded eyes. “Not really.” 

Jensen licked his upper lip with a minor blush as he glanced around the field, checking if anyone was within earshot, then shifted around Jared to sit at a nearby bench and change his shoes. He looked up, narrowing his eyes to block the sun that Jared’s shoulders couldn’t. “You good to walk back to my place?” 

“It’s only a few blocks.” 

“You good to run?” Jensen asked with one eyebrow up high. 

Jared smirked and took a few steps backwards. “Whatever it takes.” 

With a chuckle, Jensen packed his cleats into his bag, along with his towel and water bottle, and slung the strap over his shoulders, across his chest. 

After waving at the others in passing, Jared and Jensen jogged off the field, but the second they turned the corner, Jared slowed to a lazy step and Jensen glanced over his shoulder before stopping. “You okay?” 

Jared’s face finally fell in aggravation as he caught up to Jensen. “It’s a little tight.” 

Jensen slid his hand over Jared’s back and rested his arm around Jared's waist, tucking him close. “We’ll ice it when we get home.” 

“Yeah.” 

He pulled Jared even tighter to emphasize, “You did good out there.” 

“I tripped and fell over the ball,” Jared returned in a quiet voice. 

Jensen chuckled. “Well … like father, like son.” 

“Shut up.” Jared pushed his shoulder at Jensen’s then pulled his arm around Jensen’s neck to bring him back. 

A block later, they entered through the sliding door off Jensen’s deck. He nudged Jared to a kitchen chair and gathered up some ice in a storage bag and a towel. Sliding another chair out across from Jared, Jensen pulled Jared's foot into his lap. He slowly unlaced the shoe and slipped it off with a quick glance to Jared who was twitching with the movement. 

“Honestly?” Jensen started, keeping his eyes on the way he applied the icepack to Jared’s ankle. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll live,” Jared replied with a small frown. 

“So you were just playin’ tough for the guys?” 

Jared pushed his shoulders back against the chair. “And you.” 

“Aww, baby,” Jensen returned with a wink. “You’re so strong.” 

Chuckling, Jared shook his head and leaned in to grab the ice. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Nonsense.” Jensen elbowed Jared away from the ice. “I’m a pro for soccer injuries.” 

Jared continued leaning forward, resting his elbows on his leg, trying to see how badly his ankle had swollen; there wasn’t much, but enough to see the damage. “I didn’t embarrass you, did I?” 

Jensen’s eyes went to Jared’s, which were glued to his ankle. “Of course not. Why would you think that?” 

“The ball to my back.” 

Frowning, Jensen focused on shifting the ice to the other side of Jared’s ankle. “Was just playing around,” he murmured. “We get a little cocky out there.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” 

Jensen looked up again and was calmed to see Jared’s small smile even if he kept his eyes away.

“Next time I’ll watch from the sidelines. Keep myself out of the line of fire.” 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “Please. You were perfectly fine.” 

“Yeah." Jared shrugged. "But I know soccer’s your thing.” 

Shifting forward, Jensen nudged Jared’s jaw then kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’re my thing.” 

“Yeah?” 

“No, I’m just saying it to make you feel better.” 

Jared chuckled. “It’s working.” 

“Well good,” Jensen smiled, pressing their mouths together. With Jared’s hand coming up to Jensen’s neck, they tilted heads, opened mouths, and twisted tongues together. Jensen shifted closer but then flinched back with Jared’s tiny but painful groan. Seeing Jared’s face scrunch up as he stared at his ankle, Jensen squeezed a hand around his calf then carefully lifted the foot away and to the ground so he could stand up. “I’ll get you something for that.” 

Jared groaned again, whining when Jensen came back with a glass of water and bottle of ibuprofen. “You don’t have to baby me.” 

“You play dad every other day of the week. Let me do it for twenty minutes,” he argued while handing over two round pills and the glass. 

After he downed the tablets and swallowed, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out with a rough _ahh_ sound. 

Jensen rolled his eyes and swatted Jared’s cheek before stroking his fingers through Jared’s hair. In seconds, Jared turned in the chair, not bothering to hide what he was aiming for when he slid his hands under Jensen’s shirt, pushing it up so he could nuzzle his belly. Jensen continued running his hands over Jared’s head, fingers playing with the soft ends of his hair.

In between open-mouthed kisses along taut skin, Jared looked up and smiled. “I’m feeling much better now.” 

Jensen smiled. “I see that.” 

Jared slowly pulled Jensen’s soccer shorts down, mouthing along the lines of Jensen’s dick trapped by black compression shorts. It may have been another layer, but the smooth fabric might as well have been Jensen’s own skin for the way it molded to every muscle. Because Jensen could feel every touch of Jared’s tongue on his dick, how Jared’s lips pressed around him as he traveled up and down the shaft, just like he would if there was no barrier whatsoever. 

“You are really …” Jensen started on a rough breath. “Too, too good to me.” 

As he licked up the length of Jensen’s dick, thick and warm beneath the spandex, Jared looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes, eliciting another rough, breathy moan from Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen was surprised by his own patience in letting Jared work, to not pull the shorts down for better access. Instead, he thrived at the pressure of his athletic shorts keeping him restrained even while he so preferred to have Jared’s mouth right on his skin. But soon enough, his fingers gripped Jared’s hair, pulling him closer to his dick. 

Jared shifted back, palm stroking with just enough pressure across Jensen’s hardness. “If I could stand right now, I’d take you over the table.” 

A sharp laugh broke from Jensen’s chest, and Jared’s eyes mirrored the shine of his smile. 

“Guess you’ll have to settle for this.” 

“God,” Jensen moaned. “I’ll settle every day for this.” 

“Yeah?” Jared asked with one eyebrow up high. His fingers tucked under the waist of the spandex and slowly pulled down, just an inch at a time as kissed every bit of skin he was uncovering. 

“Shit, yeah, Jay. Love how much you love it.” 

Jared turned his hands up, thumbs leading the fabric under Jensen’s balls while his fingers framed Jensen’s dick, red flesh pulled tight with the hardness. After every long, patient lick, Jared’s eyes roamed up Jensen’s body to his flushed face. “Wanted to do this right on the field.” He sucked lightly at Jensen’s cockhead, lapping at precome dripping from the slit. “You in your soccer gear, running around.” His fingers were light around the base as he tongued the shaft. “You’re so _capable_.” 

“Jay,” Jensen murmured as he rocked forward, trying to get friction on Jared’s hand and mouth. “You’re a pro at this. Swear to God, so good.” 

With one last look up, Jared let Jensen go, fingers light at Jensen’s hips. “S’not all I’m good at.” 

Jensen smirked and stroked his hand over Jared’s cheek, thumb pressing at the edge of Jared’s lips. “Trust me, I know.” 

Jared sucked his thumb in, tonguing at the knobby knuckle, under the pad, lips tight at the base. Jensen idly stroked his own dick and Jared closed a hand around Jensen’s wrist to set the languid but firm pace. Jensen watched as Jared tilted his head over and tucked himself down to lick across Jensen’s balls, the very tip of his tongue drawing between then over them before stroking with the flat of his tongue. 

As Jensen hitched his hips up and closer, Jared groped his thighs, fingers tight into the flesh where it met between his legs, helping Jensen keep his balance as he unraveled, as Jared sucked on Jensen’s balls, tongue rolling around the flesh. 

When Jensen's breathing got louder, layered with tiny groans, Jared licked across the base of Jensen’s dick then up the side, laving at skin that Jensen’s fingers couldn’t wrap around as he continued to fist himself. And when Jensen’s hand squeezed at the base, Jared finally closed his mouth around the head, sliding down so his wet, pink lips met Jensen’s hand. They moved together, covering Jensen’s dick with calloused fingers and Jared’s wet mouth. 

Jensen was egged on by the slick feel of Jared’s mouth sucking him down, and Jared got eager with Jensen’s needy moans and loud puffs of air being pushed out his nose. Jensen let go, hands gripping at Jared’s shoulders until he nearly lost his balance and had to lean forward as Jared took him all the way down, cockhead bumping the back of Jared’s mouth. Jensen bent forward, arms resting at the top of Jared’s back as Jared leaned in and continued swallowing around Jensen’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 

Practically folding himself in half, Jensen rested his head against Jared’s, kissing at his hair with his hand gripping tight around Jared’s neck, guiding Jared over his dick at a quicker pace. With a hard push of his hips forward and Jared down until his mouth hit the base, Jensen felt his balls tighten, and he had to keep going. Jared made a soft, gargled choking noise, and Jensen felt his stomach swoop at the sound. He pulled Jared back with warning then pushed to the balls of his feet and came in the loose ring of Jared’s mouth. 

Jensen tucked his head against Jared’s, one hand tight around his back and the other at the base of his neck. “Fuck, Jared,” he breathed out, hoarse as hell. “You okay?” 

Jared’s fingers trailed up and down the back of Jensen’s thighs, tips gentle against the light sheen of perspiration on the skin. He tilted his head up to mouth along Jensen’s abdomen, lightly sucking on Jensen’s skin. “Ankle feels fine.” 

Jensen chuckled, voice still rough, and leaned back as he combed through Jared’s hair. Settling his hands at Jared’s neck, his thumbs stroked over his throat. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he murmured. 

“No way,” Jared smiled. “Love when you get into it.” 

Jensen continued combing through Jared’s hair, pushing it off his forehead and making him look up. “Your ankle really okay?” When Jared nodded into his hand, Jensen asked, “So, I can take care of you upstairs?” 

Jared squeezed at Jensen’s thighs and smirked. “You better.”


End file.
